O nosso Teddy com a nossa Victoire?
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Porque nunca falaram pra ele como era difícil convencer uma Weasley que o sentimento era recíproco. E mais difícil ainda, se ela não for ruiva. /TeddyxVicky /Pré-Epílogo-HP7
1. Chapter 1

Eu sempre gosto de dizer, _Victoire e eu_. Mesmo recebendo olhares reprovadores dela durante as reuniões de família.

James, o filho mais velho do meu padrinho, Harry Potter – vocês devem saber quem ele é, eu imagino – vivia me perguntando qual era o meu "lance" com a prima dele. Desde que James havia freqüentado o acampamento de verão trouxa antes de entrar no segundo ano, ele não parava de dizer coisas estranhas como "lances" e "ficantes".

Eu não fazia muita questão de saber o que era, afinal, meus problemas eram um pouco maiores. Graças a Merlin, Albus e Lily não faziam questão de me perguntarem o porque de eu freqüentar tanto a Toca ou a casa deles.

Era o dia do aniversário do meu padrinho. Não me perguntem quanto exatamente, mas beirava aos 40 anos. Okay, podia ser menos, uns 37 anos. Enfim, eu não estava lá somente para comemorar o aniversário dele.

Mesmo que minha avó, Andrômeda, não quisesse que eu discutisse meus assuntos pessoas nas festas dos outros. A questão era que eu precisava falar com ela.

Victoire Weasley. Os problemas das minhas noites mal dormidas. O farfalhar de chamas no meu estômago. E a grande causadora de mudanças nas cores do meu cabelo.

Entendam, eu sou Teddy Lupin, filho do único professor querido de DCAT que Hogwarts já teve e minha mãe era a auror mais nova que o Ministério já havia aceitado. Sem contar meus feitos em Hogwarts – eu os deixo para outra hora por enquanto.

E ainda afilhado do bruxo mais famoso de todos os tempos, Harry Potter. Ou seja, eu tenho meu orgulho – tá bom, eu tenho um ego bem grande. E aquela garota o tinha atingido em cheio.

Um grande problema, desde que ela deixou de ser aquele bebê com cara de joelho, meu mundo havia desabado. Ela conseguia me fazer ficar embasbacado num estalar de dedos. Merlin, eu queria que isso fosse apenas uma brincadeira.

Victoire era a neta mais velha dos Weasley, tinha os cabelos loiros, como os da mãe e olhos claros – até hoje nunca consegui distinguir o azul do verde que eles tinham. E desde que eu havia deixado de vê-la por um ano, Vicky – como eu a chamava carinhosamente – mudou completamente.

Com dezesseis anos, mais alta, com a pele mais dourada, o corpo também mais volumétrico e as feições mais amadurecidas. Me respondam: como Merlin pode fazer isso comigo?

Eu procurei por aquela cabeleira loira como dos pintinhos que tinham na casa da senhora Weasley. Ela havia odiado a comparação quando eu a fiz na primeira vez que eu a vi no natal a dois anos, e o "apelido" havia pego. James não tinha deixado passar, não mesmo. Ele fazia jus à lembrança do avô, de acordo com meu tio.

Reconheci Dominique e Louis brincando com seus primos mais distanciados dos adultos em outra sala. Vi seus pais sentados juntos com os avós de Vicky.

Definitivamente eu teria que me expor e perguntar por ela. . Atravessei a sala de jantar dos Potter e os adultos perceberam que eu me aproximava.

— _Téddy_! – Falou Fluer com seu particular sotaque inglês. Usando um vestido rosado de alças e que cobriam os joelhos.

Bill Weasley, o filho mais velhos dos Weasley, era o pai de Vicky. Não pensem que ele gostava de mim como a mãe. Bill me respeitava, mas não gostava das minhas brincadeiras com a filha dele. E com o tempo eu afirmo, ele ficava mais amedrontador a cada ano.

— Boa noite, Bill. – Disse estendendo a mão e recebendo um aperto digamos, intimidador. – Olá senhora Weasley. Senhor Weasley.

— Ora, Teddy, pode me chamar de Molly e o Arthur, de Arthur. – Ela disse enquanto me abraçava, com fazia com toda a ninhada. O senhor Weasley estendeu a mão e eu o cumprimentei.

— Ah. Bom. – Guardei as mãos nos bolsos, antes que eu desistisse da ideia. – Eu... ah... – Eu sempre gaguejava quando ficava nervoso – Vocês viram a Vicky?

A senhora Fluer sorriu e Bill tomou um pouco da sua bebida.

— _Ela vaai chegarr logo, foi visitarr o namorraado_. – Ela explicou.

Fiz um som estranho com a garganta que chamei a atenção de todos da sala pra mim.

— A Vicky? Namorando? – Eu quase gritei para os quatro.

Minhas mãos suavam e eu sabia que meu cabelo havia perdido o tom azulado de sempre. Eu não acreditava. Não podia. Como? Eu devia estar branco, porque a senhora Weasley se levantou apressada.

— Teddy, querido, tudo bem?

—... Namorado... ?

— _Ele é frrancêss_. – Disse a senhora Fluer – _Nom se prreocupe taant Téddy, ella esstá bem_.

Bill olhou a esposa e maneou a cabeça. Molly esquentava meus braços enquanto que o senhor Arthur conjurou uma cadeira ao lado de onde ele estava. Fui colocado ali pela esposa dele enquanto que ela dizia que iria procurar pela tia Ginny.

Não ousei olhar para os pais dela.

"_Que vergonha!_"

Fiquei algum tempo analisando o piso de madeira da casa dos meus tios e depois os meus tênis novos. Passava a mão pelo cabelo nervoso e tentava não demonstrar isso, até porque eu já devia ter revelado os meus interesses, pelo menos o pai de Vicky havia entendido a minha surpresa.

Foi quando eu escutei a voz de Dominique e Lily que eu retornei a realidade.

— Vicky! Vicky! Ela chegou Lily!

— Vicky!

Levantei a cabeça o suficiente para enxergar ela deslizar com um vestido preto, pela sala ao lado e se agachar para abraçar a prima mais nova e depois a irmã.

— Oi meninas! – Ela as abraçou e depois pegou as mãos de Lily e a rodopiou para analisar o vestido. "Malditas covinhas que ela tinha que ter quando sorria!" – Que linda! Está parecendo uma princesa, Lily!

E fez o mesmo com a irmã e depois foi cumprimentando cada um dos pirralhos.

Suspirei alto. Molly me olhou de esguelho. Mas eu sentia mais olhares sobre mim. Com a cabeça entre as mãos, escondendo meu rosto abobalhado e vermelho.

Eu era patético. "Comporte-se Ted Lupin!" ele escutou a si mesmo.

— Olá, papai!

"_Maldita doce voz!_"

— Oi, Vicky.

— Oi, mamãe. – Ela demorou um pouco e eu vi seus pés próximos do senhor Arthur, ao meu lado. – Oi vovó, oi vovô!

— Olá querida. – Responderam os dois.

Achei que passaria despercebido por ela. Mas Victoire continuava a mesma.

— Oi Ted.

Me esforcei para olha-la e não rapta-la dali. Provavelmente, Bill e Harry viriam atrás de mim para ver se ela ainda estava bem.

Minha expressão se tornou fria.

— Oi Victoire. – Ela deu um sorriso, que desapareceu quando peguei meu copo e sai, deixando todos surpresos.

Por Merlin, como ela podia estar namorando com um francês? Ela não sabe o quanto eles consomem de perfume porque não tomam banho?

Okay, eu estava apenas me justificando.

Atravessei a sala e não escutei quando Lily me chamou empolgada. Nem mesmo quando Albus e James berravam meu nome.

Subi para os quartos e fui em direção ao que eu costumeiramente usava. Claro, eu vivia na casa dos Potter quando estudava em Hogwarts, além da casa da vovó. Abri a porta e descobri que meus pôsteres estavam como eu os deixei no verão passado antes de ir embora.

Eu já deveria ter me conformado com isso.

Estava estudando para me formar como auror e iria ficar longe por três anos na Austrália. Não podia tentar ter alguma coisa com a esquentadinha-loira-weasley. Desabei na cama e fiquei alisando o copo nas mãos.

Foi quando escutei a rangida na porta que me deparei com a pessoa que perturbava meus pensamentos. Victoire.

— Hum. Posso entrar?

"_Droga, Lupin. Muito inteligente trata-la assim!_"

— Esse é um quarto de visitas, não posso não deixar que você não entre.

Ela deu um sorriso. Não daqueles costumeiros, significava: "É melhor me tratar bem ou jogo uma azaração em você, Lupin".

— Claro. Não é mais o seu quarto. – Ela deu uma olhada ao redor, com os braços cruzados abaixo dos seios.

"_Ela faz de propósito! Essa esquentadinha-loira-terrorista-weasley..._"

Não respondi.

— Vou direto ao assunto. – Ela era sempre era direta, por isso nunca havia tido um dia que eu lembre que nunca brigávamos durante a nossa convivência – Porque está agindo assim comigo, Ted?

Amarrei a cara. Me segurei para não amassar o copo nas minhas mãos, que ainda tinha uma certa quantidade grande de cerveja amanteigada.

— Não é nada. – Disse por fim, querendo que aquela conversa acabasse e ela saísse logo dali.

Dividir o mesmo espaço com ela e outras pessoas era uma situação. Mas dividir um espaço de um quarto, com uma cama razoavelmente cabível para duas pessoas, era outra história.

"_Por Merlin! Onde eu estou com a cabeça?_" pensou "_Ela nem fez dezessete anos!_"

— Vou entender isso como eu sendo o seu problema.

Ela se levantou, com ar de irritada.

Por impulso – porque com ela as coisas sempre perdiam o sentido e o controle – segurei o braço dela. De mal jeito.

Ela me olhou surpresa. E eu estava mais ainda com a minha atitude.

— Vicky, por favor... é só...

— Achei que você não me chamava mais por esse apelido, Ted. – Ela falou em tom diferente sarcástico.

Larguei a bebida e forcei-a a se virar para mim. Eu já estava perdendo a paciência, e a linha lógica por eu ainda não estar dando um jeito nela.

"_esquentadinha-loira-terrorista-loira-weasley..._"

— Porque você tem que sempre complicar tudo, garota? Por Merlin, Vicky!

Ela soltou uma risada.

— Eu acabei de chegar da França. Não vejo você desde as férias de natal, e eu nem te fiz alguma coisa! Ou o que? Minha alma veio te perturbar?

— Além disso, virou piadista é? – Eu disse sorrindo.

— Você tem dupla personalidade, Lupin? – Ela falou semicerrando os olhos.

Fechei os meus com força enquanto ela se soltava. Vicky estava quase saindo do quarto quando eu disse:

— Aprendeu a ser assim com o seu francesinho, foi Weasley?

Ela estagnou, com o pé no meio do caminho. Virou-se devagar, como se pedisse para eu repetir o que tinha dito.

Quando foi que a gente começou a se comportar como crianças eu não me lembro.

Lá estava eu, Teddy Lupin, infernizando a vida de Victoire Weasley. Recebendo seu olhar reprovador. E depois, com ela descendo as escadas dos quartos brigando comigo e me mandando ficar quieto.

— Ah, tá com vergonha de apresentar o francesinho, é Vicky?

Ela fechou as mãos sem parar nas escadas. Não ousaria levantar a varinha ali, com todos da família reunidos – agradeci naquele momento por ter saído de Hogwarts. Pelo menos eu esperava, mas estava com a minha preparada por dentro do casaco que eu usava.

— Não é da sua conta, Lupin.

— Há... Mas que pena. Ele é tão feio assim Vicky pra você não apresentar?

Tio Rony deu um sorriso, mas foi interrompido pelo olhar carrancudo da tia Hermione. Nossa, que homem mais obsoleto. Tia Gina me olhava por detrás do enorme bolo de aniversário do meu padrinho, balançando a cabeça e, provavelmente, se negando que eu e Vicky estávamos tendo uma discussão.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso, mas não deixou de continuar a conversa com o sogro. Os outros parentes estavam todos reunidos em outra sala, analisando os troféus da tia Gina, mas eu não fazia ideia disso naquela hora.

Era como se tivéssemos dez e oito anos, de novo.

E eu estava gostando disso, vê-la corar. Fazia seis meses desde a última vez que eu havia encontrado Vicky e isso foi no natal, mas naqueles dias eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que não iria provocá-la.

Até agora.

— Aposto que ele não te beijou ainda! – Eu falei mais afirmando do que perguntando. Sem perceber o que essas palavras causariam de efeito nela. Nos seus primos e em toda a família Weasley e Potter.

James, Albus e Louis pararam de puxar os cabelos das bonecas de Dominique e Lily para prestar atenção na prima.

Victoire que agora terminava de pegar a sua cerveja amanteigada se virou para mim com os olhos marejados.

Foi quando percebi meu erro.

— Eu fui para a França para terminar com o Dougie. – Ela mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos com força. – Satisfeito Lupin? – E esbarrou no meu ombro quando passou por mim.

"_Merda! Grande idiota você conseguiu ser, Lupin_".

Percebi aquele olhar de reprovação atrás de mim, e lá estava minha adorada avó. Ela suspirou e deixou Vicky passar por ela para a cozinha. Não pensei nem por um segundo olhar para mais além do chão.

Nesse momento eu adoraria que ele se abrisse e me engolisse. Dei meia volta e não fui mais visto na sala de jantar.

Meu tio Harry parecia ter percebido o que eu iria fazer e me parou no caminho para a porta de entrada.

— O que está fazendo, Teddy?

Eu não respondi de imediato, escolhi bem as palavras com ele.

— Desculpe pelo aniversário, tio. Não foi essa a minha intenção. – Eu falei retirando meu ombro que ele havia segurado.

— Ora, ora, o que é uma festa sem um pouco de confusão? – Ele sorriu e guardou as mãos nos bolsos da calça social. Olhei para ele esperando que ele estivesse brincando, mas ele tinha um sorriso ao invés de olhos raivosos. – Eu já estava estranhando um pouco se quer saber. Achei que James estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas pelo visto ele ainda não decidiu o que me dar de presente de aniversário.

Eu ri, mas não respondi.

— Mas não é comigo que deve se desculpar. Não acha?

A imagem de Victoire com os olhos vermelhos me fez estremecer. Mesmo que a casa estivesse relativamente quente e fosse verão em Londres. Suspirei irritado comigo mesmo.

Esse era eu, Teddy Lupin para a nação!

— Vou deixar que pense um pouco. E não se preocupe, pode dormir hoje aqui, sua avó irá concordar.

— Obrigado. – Eu disse. – E parabéns tio. – Dei um sorriso de canto.

Esperei que os passos dele quase fossem inaudíveis e abri a porta, sem olhar para trás.

Se eu tivesse feito isso, teria visto meu tio segurar uma Vicky irritada no corredor.

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Observei os trouxas passando pelas avenidas enquanto me sentava em um banco numa esquina. Suas vidas pareciam realmente interessantes comparadas as nossas. Andavam com vários tipos de automóveis e se comunicavam das mais variadas maneiras, como o telefone e o celular.

Não se enganem comigo, tio Harry me ensinou muitas coisas. Até mesmo porque cursei estudos trouxas em Hogwarts, apesar do preconceito com a matéria, para um auror era essencial se misturar com qualquer tipo de gente. Mágica ou não-mágica.

Olhei o relógio trouxa que um dia Harry me deu de aniversário. Marcavam onze horas da noite. Franzi o cenho e decidi retornar para a casa dos Potter. Procurei por um beco sem saída que eu pudesse me esconder para aparatar.

Uma senhora de idade, cabelos loiros e com um pescoço de cisne, com um senhor gordinho ao lado que arrebitava o bigodinho, me olharam estranhos quando passaram por mim.

As vezes as pessoas reparavam em mim nas ruas, por causa do cabelo azulado. Mas eram poucas, o Ministério havia colocado uma antiga magia nas famílias bruxas a milênios e isso nos mantinha anônimos. Graças a Merlin! Imaginem eu ser parado a todo momento por alguém por causa do meu cabelo?

Sem dúvidas Londres precisava demais becos, ou ficaria difícil aparatar.

Os Potter moravam na antiga vila de bruxos Godric's Hollow, que ficava invisível aos olhos dos trouxas. Mas era bem próximo do centro comercial se querem saber.

Me esgueirei por uma parede velha e com musgos grudados entre os tijolos a vista. Sem ninguém a vista eu desapareci.

_CRACK!_

Quando abri os olhos novamente, meus pés estavam numa rua de pedra e mais a frente eu podia dar uma boa olhada na praça cheia de adolescentes bruxos. Circundei a mesma e segui pela rua mais antiga, a contrária da qual os pais do meu tio Harry moravam.

Pude ver algumas faíscas e serpenteias brilhando nos céus e suspeitei que aqueles bruxos houvessem passado na loja do tio Jorge quando compraram seus novos materiais para Hogwarts. Isso era nostálgico, eu pensei enquanto segurava os passos até meu destino.

Sem dúvida o meu pensamento me levou para aquela "_esquentadinha-loira-terrorista-loira-inteligente-w easley_". Apesar de quase não vê-la fora do horário de lanches, eu sempre a encontrava na biblioteca estudando com uma amiga ou duas. E no meu último ano nas reuniões de monitores – sendo eu o monitor chefe da grifinória.

Pois é, também acho que a professora Minerva exagerou na escolha, eu não era o cara mais popular da escola, Mark Danilson – meu melhor amigo desde o primeiro dia na estação King's Cross – era o capitão do time de quadribol e considerado o melhor artilheiro dos últimos seis anos. E eu era somente o goleiro.

Parei em frente ao portãozinho de ferro oxidado e descobri o porque James reclamava tanto daquilo. Rangia muito alto!

A vizinha, a esposa do senhor Pumpkins olhou pela cortina da sua antiga sala de estar e eu acenei a ela, como se quisesse dizer: "_Tudo bem senhora Pumpkins, sou eu, Teddy e não um ladrão. Ou pior, um comensal_".

Não pensem que as pessoas esqueceram esses criminosos, muitos deles ainda estão soltos e eu soube pelo meu padrinho que havia um grupo poderoso se formando no norte de Londres, bem afastado da civilização. Todos jurando vingança e morte a todos os trouxas.

"_Mas enquanto o poderoso Ted estiver aqui! Não se preocupem nação!_" pensei como um idiota me imaginando sendo bem recebido depois de uma missão no Ministério. Presenteando-me com uma medalha de condecoração.

E quem sabe Victoire me veria diferente...

— Ah, você voltou.

"_Eu não acredito! Sua bruxa terrorista! O que está fazendo na minha mente?_" pensei irritado e cruzando os braços.

Quando ia abrir a porta da frente foi que eu a vi. Victoire vestida com jeans e uma blusa vermelha costumeira, e olhar ainda irritado. Ah, era eu.

— Se vai ficar muito tempo suspirando ai, feche a porta quando entrar. – Ela deu as costas e andou pelo corredor, virou à esquerda, a sala de estar dos Potter.

Entendem porque eu digo e repito que ela conseguia me deixar embasbacado? Ted Lupin, dezoito anos e melhor aluno dos recrutas dos Arores, sendo superestimado por uma bruxa que ainda nem saiu da escola de magia? Nem quero imaginar o que meus superiores pensariam.

Espero que meus tios, Harry e Rony não tenham virado dois velhos fofoqueiros do grupo de aurores especial. Ou eu estaria em maus lençóis. Afastei a imagem deles revelando essa parte da sua vida para seus companheiros de equipe e decidiu entrar.

Guardei o casaco em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar e procurei pelos seus tios.

— Teddy! – Disse Lily, a caçula dos Potter, enquanto se agarrava em uma das minhas pernas. Eu a peguei no colo enquanto ela ria.

— Cuidado, Ted. – Alertou Victoire na sala do outro lado, me fazendo virar para ela e vendo que estavam somente ela e os primos.

Virei Lily de cabeça para baixo, e Victoire quase se levantou apavorada. Mas Lily ainda ria enquanto que Rose e Louis vinham pedir para serem pegos por mim, o "_primo_". Eu não me importava muito quando eles se referiam a mim como um deles, exceto se a mais velha dos Weasley me visse somente dessa maneira.

Aí eu saberei que Merlin está contra a minha pessoa!

— Hey, Lily, cadê o papai e a mamãe? – Eu perguntei. Coloquei ela no chão e vi-a cambalear rindo. Enquanto isso Louis havia tomado impulso e pulado contra meu peito, o peguei por debaixo dos braços e o coloquei nas minhas costas. – Uou!

Victoire ainda me olhava receosa, enquanto arrumava as bonecas das meninas.

— Saíram com tio Rony, tia Hermione. – James vinha da cozinha com um pedaço do bolo num pratinho de café e um garfo de plástico. – E você e a Vicky devem tomar conta de nós!

Eu realmente a olhei agora, ela tinha as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, mas encoberta por alguns tecidos dos vestidos das bonecas que limitavam meu campo de visão.

Virei Louis de ponta cabeça e ele começou a rir descontroladamente. Até mesmo me contagiando. Rose por sua vez havia desistido para ver o que Victoire fazia na outra sala.

James me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

— _Ah-Tef-gue-fira-fantem_ – Ele disse com parte do colo ainda fora da boca, mas o que ele queria dizer era: "_Ah, Teddy, me gira também!_".

— **Não.**

— **Não!** – Dissemos eu e Victoire ao mesmo tempo. Ela me olhou surpresa e foi caminhando até o primo. – James você nem terminou de comer ainda.

— Ah!

— Pois é garotão! – Louis subia minhas costas e sua irmã tentava pegá-lo enquanto eu o girava para longe do alcance dela. – Não deixa ela te pegar, Louis!

O menino começou a rir enquanto que James parecia profundamente arrependido de ter pego o pedaço de bolo. De repente Dominique disse que iria resgatar seu irmão das garras do "_terrível Ted_" e Rose e Lily vieram atrás de mim.

Tinha que admitir que estava feliz por estarmos somente nós naquela casa. Victoire nos olhava rindo enquanto que Albus se juntava a caçada e Hugo sentava-se junto com James a mesa.

— Quase! – Disse uma das meninas.

Circundei a mesa e depois as duas salas, mas eles permaneciam na esperança de pegar o irmão de Victoire. Quando eu a vi ainda de pé dei a volta nela e seus primos se agarrava nas suas pernas para se aproximar de nós dois.

— Cuidado! Lily! – Ela falou quando a menina caiu de joelhos, mas nem pareceu sentir porque já estava a todo vapor atrás dos primos e de nós dois.

Senti o ar começar a cansar e meu rosto esquentar. Victoire deu um sorriso de canto e indicou com a cabeça que viéssemos até a outra sala.

— Vamos, Louis, - Ela o desceu das minhas costas – dê um tempo ao Teddy...

"_Pára tudo!_" eu pensei com o meu coração a mil querendo sair do peito.

Todos olharam assustados para ela e eu nem preciso dizer como eu estava.

_Feliz_? _Surpreso_? _É natal e eu não sei_?

— Que foi? – Ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

— Vicky, você nunca chama o Teddy de Teddy. – Disse James. Dominique apareceu com um pedaço de bolo na cadeira ao lado dele e concordou com a cabeça.

Ela ficou vermelha e me olhou por segundos antes de mandar todos pegarem seus últimos pedaços de bolo. Quando perguntaram porque ela avisou que os colocaria para dormir. Eu não sei se isso aplicava a mim, mas fui pegar o meu pedaço, estava morrendo de fome. E quem sabe, ela me colocaria pra dormir também.

Agitei a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos, mas já era tarde.

— Que foi, Teddy? – Perguntou Hugo.

— Que... que foi o que?

— Tá com cara de que não gostou do bolo da tia. – Ele falou inocente.

— Eh... não.

— Ele tava pensando na Vicky. – Disse Rose sonhadora. O irmão fez cara de nojo, mas Lily que havia surgido por último também concordava com aqueles olhinhos cintilando.

"_O que eu perdi?_" foi meu primeiro pensamento. Na idade deles eu só queria saber de quebrar regras, esperar para dar duas da tarde e ir jogar quadribol com meus amigos. Não reparava em namoricos ou nas meninas, exceto para quebrar uma cabeça de boneca ou puxar suas chiquinhas.

Encontrei os Potter e os Weasley todos reunidos. Victoire não foi pegar o seu pedaço de bolo e percebi como ela ficou com aquele monte de criancinhas cheias de bolo na cara. Estava faminta.

— Pega. – Indiquei o prato.

— Não seja bobo, depois... – Ela tentou rejeitar mesmo com os olhos com aqueles brilhos intensos.

Só podia significar fome. Eu a conhecia bem.

— Vamos, está morrendo da fome, eu cuido pra eles não sujarem nada além da mesa e das roupas deles. – Falei rindo no final. Ela correspondeu.

— UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH – Fizeram todos na mesa.

Fiz aquele mesmo som estranho na garganta, eu não conseguia me controlar às vezes. James sorria diabolicamente enquanto que as meninas riam entre elas e sussurravam, Dominique era a única que não havia pego bolo. Mais tarde eu soube que ela havia virado vegetariana.

— O último que terminar vai lavar a louça! – Eu disse indignado.

— Teddy!

Victoire me repreendeu. As crianças riram, mas logo receberam o olhar de iceberg dela e voltaram à atenção para o bolo. Ela me deu um sorriso discreto e agradeceu.

E eu estava de novo abobalhado perto dela. Como essa "_esquentadinha-loira-terrorista-loira-linda-weasley _" podia ser tudo isso? Porque tinha que ser ela? Bom, Merlin escreve certo em linhas tortas, ele deve saber o que escreve.

Sabe, não sabe?

— Acabei!

James foi o primeiro, claro, eu só não entendia o motivo dele querer ir dormir. Para o mais velhos dos Potter quanto mais tarde dormir, melhor. Olhei-o de esguelho sem sucesso, seu olhar maroto não estava ativado. Dominique seguiu escada acima e foi seguido pelo primo.

Victoire indicou que eu os acompanhasse.

Esperei cada um deles subir para ao quartos. Quando Rose e Lily chegaram Dominique já estava dormindo, mas tive que pedir para Hugo manter a ordem com os dois irmãos. Só Merlin sabia o quanto James infernizava a vida de Albus.

Portas ainda abertas, Victoire veio subindo os degraus de dois em dois e direcionou primeiro ao quarto das meninas. Fechando a porta atrás dela.

— Hey Teddy! Vamos jogar quadribol amanhã! – Disse James, eu me encostei no batente da porta do quarto deles, improvisado com um colchão a mais para Hugo e Louis. – Posso te emprestar a Nimbus 300!

— Mas essa é a minha vassoura! – Reclamou Albus.

— Eu posso pegar a minha depois do café. – Informei. Os olhos dos quatro meninos brilhavam como diamantes. – ... E eu trago o pomo de ouro também.

Dei uma risada, enquanto eles vibravam. Um pomo de ouro era difícil de se encontrar para venda no Beco, mas quando ganhamos a taça das casas no meu último ano, recebi o pomo de presente da diretora, a professora Minnie.

— E vamos voar até os Karrigans!

— E podemos pedir pro papai apitar o jogo! – Disse Hugo.

— Não! A minha mãe vai apitar o jogo! – Reclamou James.

Os primos se levantaram e começaram a agarra um a camisa do outro. Dei um longo suspiro e passei por Albus e Louis sentados do outro lado, receosos por serem forçados a entrar na briga.

Peguei James pela gola da camisa e Hugo também.

— Vocês dois...

—_ Hugo e James!_ – Disse Victoire irritada.

Engoli a saliva e pude jurar que os dois também tiveram a mesma reação. Lá estava ela, com os olhos arregalados e a varinha apontada para eles.

— _Já. !_ – Ela disse pausadamente.

Senti eles tentarem se soltar e imediatamente eles obedeceram a prima. Victoire suspirou e maneou a cabeça, guardou a varinha no bolso de trás da calça e amarrou novamente os cabelos. Eu abri os baús e distribui os cobertores de cada um enquanto que ela dava as ordens nos quatro.

— Não quero escutar nenhuma conversa... Não quero saber de vocês irem assustar as meninas... – Isso era o James, eu pensava enquanto ela apontava para eles e citava mais ordens. - ... James nada de usar magia em algum deles... – Ela falou ainda mais séria que eu fui obrigado a sair dali, já que os acusados eram eles, não queria que sobrasse para mim. - ... Nada se acenderem a luz, eu vou saber...

Se aproximou de cada um e deu um beijo na testa.

"_Será que ela iria me colocar pra dormir também? Porque sabe, meu cabelo só cobre a minha testa, e ela é bem beijável_". Passei a mão pelo rosto como se eu suasse. "_Merlin... O que você fez comigo? Vovó deve ter me deixado cair do berço, ou quem sabe o tio Harry_".

— Algum problema, Ted? – Victoire fechou a porta do quarto deles com as luzes apagadas. Ela me olhou investigativa e foi em direção as escadas. – Vamos?

— Vamos? – Eu perguntei em seguida.

Ela agitou a cabeça e desceu as escadas. Certo, ela não iria me colocar para dormir, soltei uma risada. Saltei os degraus e encontrei Victoire encantando a louça que se lavava sozinha. Eu sempre gostei de ver isso sabe, louças sendo lavadas, me lembrava a cozinha de minha avó.

Vovó Andrômeda vivia enfeitiçando tudo para que pudesse descansar por mais tempo, e a louça era uma de suas façanhas.A louça mergulhava dentro da água com sabão e depois ia se esfregando na esponja e depois mergulhava de novo. Enquanto minha avó tricotava algum casaco e cantava ao mesmo tempo.

— Do que está rindo? – Ela perguntou depois de me ver encostado na entrada da porta.

— Nada não. – Respondi. Ela atravessou e foi para a sala de estar pelo que eu vi pelo canto do olho.

Victoire estava estranha. Na verdade, tudo estava estranho. Meus tios fora. Seus filhos dormindo, enquanto que ela esperava-os acordada.

— Ted?

Eu achei que fosse alucinação. Descruzei os braços e caminhei devagar até onde ela estava.

— _Você_ me chamou? – Certo, talvez o meu "você" havia sido um pouco presunçoso.

— E tem mais alguém aqui que se chama Ted? – Ela falou irônica. Pegou os vestidos das bonecas e guardou em algumas caixas.

— Certo.

Ela me olhou irritada. "_O que eu fiz agora?_" pensei olhando para os lados.

— Achei que não ficariam depois da festa. – Disse me sentando em uma das poltronas e pegando um dos dardos bruxos de Albus.

Victoire suspirou e eu a fitei, sem que ela fizesse o mesmo disse:

— Nem eu, mas tia Gina insistiu. – Ela falou. Agora estava com outra caixa e guardava os dardos, estendeu a mão para que eu entregasse o que eu tinha em posso. – E meus irmãos queriam dormir aqui.

Pode ser coisa de filme trouxa, porque tia Hermione as vezes colocava nós dois juntos em frente a TV a tarde. Aquele momento em que a eletricidade atravessa os corpos, era realmente real.

Fiquei de novo tentando descobrir qual era a cor dos olhos dela, enquanto a mão dela ficava envolta da minha. Era quente, e a minha ainda estava fria. As maçãs do rosto dela começavam a esquentar também, e algo dentro de mim se agitava.

Victoire puxou o dardo, baixou os olhos e fechou a caixa, respirando fundo e mordendo os lábios.

— Olha, Vicky. – Eu disse limpando a garganta, ela empilhava as caixas e não me olhava. Mesmo assim continuei. – Sério. Me desculpe por antes, muito antes de antes.

— Qual antes? – Ela falou de costas.

Eu me peguei analisando os tons de loiro dos cabelos dela, e como eu nunca percebi que eles se enrolavam nas pontas?

— Antes de antes. – Ela riu. – Okay, quando você chegou.

Ela se apoiou com as costas na parede e sorriu. Olhou para o teto e depois para os pés.

— Tudo bem. - Ela mexia com as unhas dela - Ted? Você também fica, ahm... – Ela balançou a cabeça e afastou a franja. – Esquece.

— Não, o que é?

Ela me olhava diferente, uma expressão entre confusão e negação. Como quando ela não conseguia alguma coisa. Ou quando ela tentava sorrir mesmo quando a situação não era apropriada. Mas ao mesmo tempo.

— Esquece. – Ela falou como se a reação de antes tivesse sido passageira. Juntou as mãos na frente e se balançou um pouco. – Vou indo.

Ela ficou ainda parada por algum tempo. Eu ainda tentava digerir os olhares e as palavras, elas não se combinavam. Não, nenhum pouco. Meu estômago se agitou num salto e meus lábios tremiam. Minhas mãos suavam e a única coisa que eu queria era diminuir o espaço entre eu e ela.

— Vou. – Ela riu com a garganta e balançou de novo a cabeça.

— Vicky?

Ela voltou-se, com a face ficando vermelha.

— Sim, Teddy?

— Queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Algo que havia me deixado irado desde o primeiro momento que eu descobri. Não entendi porque ela havia escondido o fato que estava namorando com alguém. Não que eu não me importasse, mas se ele a havia maltratado, eu deveria ir lá e arrancar parte do couro dele.

Somente pela integridade dela. Para o bem dela, é, isso ai... Somente pela honra dela.

Ela cruzou os braços e riu.

— Sim.

— Porque não me disse que estava namorando?

Ela deveria esperar tudo, menos essa pergunta. Abriu os lábios algumas vezes, ficou perdida olhando para os lados e sem me responder por algum tempo. Guardei minhas mãos nos bolsos, antes que eu a balançasse de raiva para que ela me respondesse.

— Por que... Eu... Bom... – Ela engoliu a saliva e deu uma respirada alta. – Ah... Eu... Bom, eu o conheci no natal há dois anos. – Ela me olhou com a voz quase falhando – Quando fui a França... – Ela mexeu os lábios ainda escolhendo as palavras, pela forma como os olhos se moviam.

Maldito detalhista que eu era. "_Estava nervosa?_"

— Foi algo inocente... A gente se comunicava apenas com cartas cartas... Mas ele se transferiu para Hogwarts no ano passado...

— **Como?** – Eu a interrompi. Victoire me olhou assustada, mas prosseguiu.

— Ele se transferiu ano passado. Ele queria me conhecer melhor e se transferiu...

A ideia remota que fosse inocente o fato dele ter se transferido só me dava mais razão de acha-lo um aproveitador. E que eu deveria realmente arrancar-lhe o couro fora!

— Vocês... – Eu me interrompi e pensei melhor não dizer nada, mas agora ela me esperava. – Vocês se agarravam nos corredores?

Dessa vez eu escutei ela fazer um som estranho com a garganta. Ela riu e cobriu os lábios. Certo eu deveria ter dito, namoravam e não se agarravam. Mas era tarde demais pra isso.

— _Teddy_, Hogwarts sempre tem salas desocupadas e a Sala Precisa. – Ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

Eu estava boquiaberto. Não podia, podia? Não. Ela não deveria.

— Qual é Ted, você se agarrava com qualquer uma na frente de todos. – Ela falou inclinando a cabeça como se eu fosse seu alvo. – Eu era bem discreta.

— Você não devia!

— O que? – Ela perguntou atônica.

— **VOCÊ.NÃ !**

Disse irritado. Como, em nome de Merlin, ela se agarrava com um francês pelos corredores e salas de Hogwarts?

— Por que não? Quero que me explique. Agora. – Ela falou irritada e sem levantar a voz.

— Ora, porque... Porque, bem, você...

— Eu? – Ela se fez mais ainda de desentendida. Me deixando maluco.

Essa "_esquentadinha-loira-terrorista-loira-linda-maluca- weasley"._

— Você não devia! – Passei a mão pelo rosto abismado comigo mesmo. Agitei os cabelos e quando voltei como estava, Victoire batia o pé seguidamente.

— _Ted Lupin._ – Ela falou me apontando o dedo no rosto. – Não venha me dizer o que é certo!

— Hey!

— Hey, nada! – Ela reclamou avançando demais. Por Merlin, demais! – Você, se exibindo por ai... com aquelas galinhas! Argh!... Não se importava comigo... com o que eu achava!... Só se agarrando por aí onde todo mundo... – Os olhos dela já estava marejados de novo. E eu não sabia o que fazer, exceto passar os braços ao redor dela. Ela deu um pulo assustada. – Me solta... você é um idiota...

— Hum. – Murmurei concordando.

Ela se agarrou nas minhas vestes e me fez olha-la.

**Ela tinha olhos azuis.** Eram iguais ao céu de Londres quando amanhecia e não havia nuvens.

— Se você continuar assim... Perto... - Eu tentei deixa-la terminar de falar, porque, olha, estava complicado nessa situação. - Eu provavelmente vou te beijar...

— É...

— E isso, bom... – Ela falou enquanto me olhava dos olhos para a minha boca.

"_Merlin essa mulher ainda me mata!_"

— Não deve ser certo...

— Não... – Eu disse. Ela ficou surpresa. – Mas não custa tentar...

Vicky arregalou os olhos antes que eu a beijasse.

As pessoas sempre dizem que o primeiro beijo sempre será inesquecível. O nervosismo. O calor. A intensidade. A balbúrdia dos sentimentos. Mas como eu posso descrever o beijo dessa maluca?

Sinto muito, mas não entrarei em detalhes. Não quero ter que expulsar mais marmanjos do que eu faço agora, em Hogwarts ou no Ministério.

Depois do beijo - melado por causa das lágrimas dela e quente por causa da falta de ar - voltamos para a sala de estar e ficamos abraçados no grande sofá. _Não pense besteiras!_ Afinal, Vicky não era qualquer tipo de garota que eu saia e podia fazer o que quisesse quando tinha meus dezesseis anos. Não. Eu queria que fosse especial, porque ela era.

E continua sendo.

Merlin sabe o quão triste e grudento eu fiquei dias antes do embarque dela na estação King's Cross.

Mas muita coisa ainda aconteceu nesse dia.

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

Eu estava feliz. E nem mesmo o bafo de um dragão norueguês poderia me fazer sentir mal. Okay, eu estava muito extasiado.

Mas não é isso? Amar e ser amado? Essas coisas que os trouxas dizem. A metade da laranja? Tia Hermione e seus filmes de sessão da tarde.

Eu ainda fico aéreo que nem um tapado quando me lembro de quando contamos pra família dela sobre estarmos namorando. Vovó Adnrômeda achou mais que óbvio, e maravilhoso o nosso namoro. Fluer não se cabia de emoção e seus irmãos também, Dominique e Louis me idolatravam.

Mas Bill, ele, digamos... hum... vai precisar de algum tempo pra aceitar. Semanas ou meses, para ser mais exato. Mas eu ainda ia visitar a casa dela, na presença dele claro, e também a Toca.

Tio Harry e tio Rony ainda me recebiam em casa, mas depois que eu ficava muito tempo longe dela, me mandavam por rede de flú até a Vicky.

Era as vezes até demais, mas eu sentia falta o que eu podia fazer quanto a isso?

Victoire já me expulsou a vassouradas da sala de estar, por eu não a deixava ler aquela revista adolescente para bruxas. Que era a coisa mais chata do mundo, eu a estava poupando de uma perda lastimável de neurônios. Isso sim!

Mas não dava pra discutir. Victoire tinha um temperamento forte e eu não queria deixá-la chateada. Mesmo depois de ser enxotado, ela veio mais tarde me trazer um lanche e pedindo desculpas.

Ela é _atemporal_. Completamente _maluca_. Mas é a _minha_ maluca. A minha Victoire Maluca _Não-ruiva_ Weasley.

Olhei ao redor na estação 9 ¾ procurando por aquela cabeleira loira platinada.

Eu havia chego com vinte minutos de antecedência e esperava vê-la antes de partir. Porque depois dali seria somente no próximo mês de julho, e no _próximo_, e no _próximo,_ até eu voltar definitivamente formado como auror.

Meu estômago deu outro salto no estômago. Por mais que tivéssemos tentado ficar perto um do outro naqueles meses, era difícil querer se separar.

Eu tentei afastar a memória que eu tinha de quando contei a ela. Vicky esperava que eu terminasse, por mais que eu tivesse afirmado pra todos que estava com ela. Eu não disse que ela era doida?

As pessoas se amontoavam cada vez mais nos finais dos vagões para colocar os malões, então eu fiquei bem a vista e conseguia enxergar melhor. Mas mesmo com esse meu cabelo azul, ainda podia ser difícil para ela me encontrar.

— TEEEEEDDYYY! – Uma vozinha fina me chamou.

Mas fui obrigado a olhar para baixo, porque alguém – Louis – agarrava as minhas pernas.

— Louis? – Chamei ele pegando-o pelo ombro.

— Oi. – Ele disse rindo. – Achei o Teddy, Vicky. – Ele falou rindo para a irmã atrás dele.

Ela já estava com as vestes da Grifinória, e um broche com a letra "M" de monitora chefe, daquele ano. Os cabelos estavam amarrados e ela não tinha mais o malão com ela.

— Oi.

— Oi. – Ela me respondeu sorrindo.

Louis olhava para nós dois de uma maneira engraçada. Victoire deu um olhar de repreensão e ele foi caminhando até os pais dela, mais atrás. Bill e Fluer acenaram para mim e eu fiz o mesmo. Dominique saiu apressada com seu malão.

— Eles querem nos dar privacidade. – Ela disse sorrindo mais uma vez, mas logo sumiu e ela ficou com aquele olhar.

Maldito olhar de cãozinho abandonado! Merlin, o que eu faço?

— Vicky...

— Ainda não acredito que só vou te ver no próximo ano! – Ela falou jogando os braços no meu pescoço.

Olhei surpreso, as pessoas ao redor nos olhavam e depois iam seguindo seus caminhos. Eu a abracei de volta e pude sentir ela soluçar. Trouxe ela mais contra mim. Alisei os cabelos dela esperando que ela se acalmasse.

— Desculpa. – Ela disse dando um pouco de espaço. – Mas. – Ela olhou para baixo, os olhos não estavam vermelhos. – Austrália...

Eu entendi o que ela queria dizer. Aquele oceano entre a gente. Se comunicando apenas com cartas. Ela estava certa em ficar triste. Da mesma forma como eu estava.

— Eu sei. – Disse pegando o queixo dela, fazendo com que ela olhasse nos meus olhos. – Hey. Por Merlin, não faça essa cara. – Eu a abracei de novo. – Se não todo o esforço vai pro ralo do banheiro da Murta.

Ela riu. Deu um espaço de novo e ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar.

Okay. Oficialmente ela tem problemas... Bons problemas... Ótimos problemas... Se tem algo nela que me fazia perder a cabeça, era... bom, tudo.

Mas a nossa felicidade sempre dura pouco, eu estava contando até quanto tempo nos deixaram a sós.

— Hey, Teddy! – Nós nos separamos e encontramos James, o filho mais velho do meu padrinho. – Teddy? Vicky?

James tinha ainda problemas para assimilar algumas situações. Tínhamos que lembrar ele sempre que eu estava namorando sério com a prima dele.

— Hey, James.

— Oi. Cadê o tio Harry, e a tia Gina, James? – Victoire perguntou mais séria.

Vicky ainda me abraçava e eu ainda tinha os meus braços na cintura dela. James parecia petrificado ali. Como se fosse a situação mais bizarra que poderia acontecer na vida dele.

— Oh.

— James, vai com seus pais. – Vicky pediu com jeito. Ele continuou parado e rindo.

— James. – Eu falei grosso e ele ficou com medo. – Eu estou querendo namorar a Vicky. – Ela me bateu, vermelha. – Ai!

— _Namorando_? – Ele disse como se essa palavra fosse de outro planeta.

— Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer a ele? – Perguntei analisando o rosto vermelho dela.

Victoire se soltou e disse:

— James. – Ela balançava a mão com a varinha. – Estou ocupada com o Ted. Vai lá com os meus tios.

— Não vou. – Ele disse rindo inocente.

— Eu sou monitora, James, mas ainda não entramos no trem... – Victoire parecia tremendamente assustadora. – E você sabe muito bem pelo Teddy que eu sou boa em transfigurações...

— Vicky, não faça isso. – Eu disse sério e dramático.

Quando demos por nós, James não estava mais lá. Ela deu uma risada e voltou a me abraçar. Mas dessa vez seria ela quem se sentiria embriagada.

Merlin, eu a amo. Okay, talvez era cedo demais para eu dizer a ela, mas eu estava disposto a aguentar aqueles três anos por ela.

Victoire chorou antes de partir. Me fazendo quase desistir e outrora ela me amaldiçoando se eu desistisse do treino de aurores. Dei um profundo e demorado beijo nela. E guardei na memória o rosto dela até o próximo julho.

— Vou te esperar até lá, Teddy. – Ela disse sorrindo e colocando nas minhas mãos uma gargantilha com um pingentinho de gota.

Fiquei atônico, mas mesmo assim aceitei.

Ela acenou de longe antes de sumir por causa da fumaça. Avistei seus irmãos, os Potter e os outros Weasley. E fiz o mesmo para cada um deles.

Mas era dela que eu me lembrava quando sai da estação. Olhei a gargantilha e guardei no bolso.

Estava na minha hora agora. Austrália.

* * *

**12 de Julho de 2018**

Eu havia conseguido chegar no horário esperado, sem atrasos de barco e trem. Vovó Andrômeda me esperava na porta de casa naquela manhã ensolarada. Ela usava um vestido bege de rendas nas barras e os cabelos amarrados em uma trança.

— Ted!

— Voltei, vovó. – Ela me deu um longo abraço, ali mesmo na calçada da casa.

Eu não estava bem vestido. Na verdade minha roupa estava surrada, e eu carregava minhas duas bagagens com as mãos.

— Como você mudou!

Ela tocou meus cabelos agora mais compridos, e depois a barba. Estava por fazer, mas achei melhor esperar chegar em casa. Ela passou os olhos pela gargantilha de Vicky no meu pescoço. E deu um sorriso.

— Vamos entrar. - Ela foi caminhando na minha frente - Deve estar cansado!

Ela abriu a porta da casa de madeira.

— E com fome. – Falei rindo.

— Disso eu já esperava. – Ela falou dando uma piscadela marota.

Dei uma boa olhada quando entrei. Estava tudo no lugar, como quando eu saí dali. Os mesmos móveis, o mesmo cheiro. Exceto pelo cheiro de bolo. A sala no canto esquerdo ainda tinha a tv velha que pertencia ao meu avô, Ted. E na entrada também aquela lareira ligada com as outras casas bruxas.

Vi minha avó circundando a cozinha.

— Deixe as malas ali mesmo querido. – Ela falou de lá. – Já falou para a Victoire que voltou?

— Não. Quero fazer uma surpresa. – Eu falei. – Vou tomar um banho.

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

Subi os lances de escada com rapidez. Ficaria ali para o café e depois iria a casa dela. O plano era perfeito e meu coração martelava só de pensar na reação dela. Mesmo que na última carta ela tenha me amaldiçoado por dizer que chegaria com um dia de atraso.

Victoire não parecia ter mudado pelas cartas que escrevia.

"_Não acredito! Teddy Remus Lupin! Que você vai mesmo se atrasar! Seu irresponsável! _

_Mas estarei te esperando._

_Me avise quando chegar._

_Com Amor,_

_Victoire W_."

Meu quarto ficava no final do corredor e o banheiro ao lado. Olhei dentro esperando encontrar aranhas e teias, mas vovó Andrômeda deve ter limpado o quarto antes de eu retornar.

Tomei um banho rápido e procurei no meu armário alguma roupa normal, por fim optei por jeans e uma camisa cinza que eu iria por assim que me livrasse da barba a fazer.

Ouvi os passos firmes da minha avó, provavelmente me avisando que a comida estava na mesa.

— Já vou vó, só preciso...

A porta se abriu e eu dei um pulo. Mas não era minha avó na porta.

Era **Victoire**!

Ela tinha os cabelos soltos, uma blusa branca soltinha e shorts de malha. Ela estava assustada, lá parada na porta com os lábios abertos, me olhando de cima a baixo.

— _Ted_. – Ela disse de repente, me arrepiando a nuca. Ouvir a voz dela depois de um ano, era como uma criança esperar pelo natal. Eu estava agarrado a minha blusa e na outra mão o aparelho de barbear. – Ted! Porque mentiu pra mim! – Ela falou irritada.

— Eu... – Balancei a cabeça confusa, mas logo as palavras viram. O que ela fazia ali? – _Oi_, pra você também, Victoire! – Eu disse na mesma irritação que a voz dela.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Malditos olhos azuis, que eu tanto sentia falta.

— Não levante a voz comigo! – Ela veio a passos rápidos e deu o dedo no meu rosto.

Um ano havia se passado e ela tinha ainda o mesmo gênio. _Bruxa maluca_. De repente, ela fez como na estação 9 ¾. Agarrou meu rosto e me beijou.

Soltei a blusa e o aparelho para segura-la comigo. Eu estava fadado com aquele destino, ora estar perto da forca e ora ser amado pela minha namorada. Meu Merlin, eu estava com...

— Au! – Eu massageei meu braço onde ela beliscou.

— Nunca mais, nunca... – Ela disse me olhando irritada e ao mesmo tempo triste. – Invente de mentir pra me surpreender, ou o que fosse sua ideia de duende!

Ela disse enquanto puxava o ar. E eu tentava assimilar se ela havia descoberto ou não o meu plano.

— Esta bem. – Eu disse maneando a cabeça.

Ela riu e me beijou antes de me abraçar.

— Estava com tantas saudades suas Teddy. – Ela disse no meu ouvido. Me arrepiei do dedo do pé ao último fio de cabelo.

— Sua bruxa maluca. – Ela riu. Peguei ela pelas dobras do joelho e a carreguei. Victoire me olhou surpresa, mas sorriu. – Hey, como soube? E como entrou aqui?

— Sua avó me avisou, então eu vim com rede de pó de flú o mais rápido que consegui. – Ela disse alisando a minha barba com a mão livre, a outra no meu pescoço alisando a nuca. – Você mudou.

— Sério? – Dei uma risada. - Vou tirar.

— É, é melhor – Ela concordou.

_Sabichona_, eu pensei.

— Vou te mostrar que não mudei tanto assim. – Disse enquanto jogava ela na cama de solteiro.

— _Ted!_ – Ela ficou realmente surpresa aquela hora.

Sozinhos. No meu quarto. Mas Victoire ainda era a mesma, e estava com a varinha em uma das mãos pronta para me lançar uma azaração.

— Eu sei, amor. Eu sei. – Tirei uma faixa do cabelo dela e com a outra mão a varinha.

Deitei ao lado dela e fiquei ainda aproveitando aquele momento.

Victoire ainda era o meu tesouro. E eu continuaria sendo um abobalhado por causa dela. Eu tinha 20 anos agora, mas ainda me lembro de quando a vi pequena.

Aquela carinha de joelho. E a única coisa que eu consigo dizer é que, é difícil se conquistar uma Weasley. E principalmente se ela não for ruiva.

Mais tarde eu saberia porque ela havia vindo me ver antes que eu colocasse meu plano em ação.

— Ted, preciso te contar uma coisa.

— Humm. – Eu disse depois que terminei de alisar a última mecha daquele cabelo platinado. – Que amor?

Ela esperou. Depois segurando o meu rosto, disse:

— Vou pra Austrália com você. Fiz o teste em Hogwarts mês passado, a resposta chegou ontem e eu passei.

Ela parecia esperançosa. Como se eu não estivesse feliz por ela.

— Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, senhor Lupin. – Ela completou, risonha, marota, maluca, criança.

— Não vai se ver livre de_ mim_, senhora Weasley Lupin.

Ela abriu outro dos meus sorrisos preferidos. Antes que eu a beijasse.

Londres pareceu pequena naquele momento. E estava ficando pequena mesmo. Porque está chegando o fim. E eu nunca gostei muito disso, até conhecer e viver com Victoire. Ela me ensinou muitas coisas, a ser paciente, gentil e dar valor aos momentos simples. Porque com ela, depois de todo o fim tem um começo. E o **nosso** estava apenas começando.

**FIM**

* * *

N.A.:_ Olá gente! Chegamos a mais um final feliz! Era para ser apenas uma one shot, mas queria passar mais do que apenas uma, duas ou três cenas. Mas os seus detalhes e as particularidades de alguns personagens. Mesmo que não tenham sido todos explorados dos "19 anos depois". Espero que tenham gostado do fim. Eu iria fazer somente até a estação King's Cross, mas achei sem sentido e coloquei um "pós-" do reencontro deles depois do último ano da Vicky em Hogwarts e o primeiro ano do treinamento do Teddy. Que vai dizer, ficou muito mais fofo né? Rsrs. Obrigada de novo! :* Até a próxima!_

_Fanfic Nova na Área Galereee! __"A ruiva do... Almofadinhas?"_


End file.
